


An Hour Away

by WhatamIdoing64



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff and Angst, Gay Akaashi Keiji, Gay Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Other, Sad, Sad Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatamIdoing64/pseuds/WhatamIdoing64
Summary: They say time can only tell,But what if time runs out before the story ends?W h e n.  E v e r y t h i n g.  S t o p p e d.  M o v i n g  ?And yet... you refuse to give up?Because not everyone accepts this fate....Reincarnation... but there’s a cruel twist..Poor Akaashi and Bokuto
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again- this time a sad story, you are warned!
> 
> If you have any other suggestions I’d love to hear uwu

‘Is it.. really ending this way?’  
Akaashi felt his ears ringing, staring dully up to the stars as the cold air numbed the pain, car alarm ringing off into the distance while he tried to move, but felt unable to, pain surging like a migraine and needles barbing at his body’s every breath.

‘Bokuto....’ he thought suddenly, his eyes functional and welling up in tears, only recognizable through the blurring of his vision, forcing his neck to turn another way.  
Red.. red, crimson red, mangled...  
What went wrong.. why did it have to end like this...?

Why why why why why why why why...  
Akaashi blinked, forcing the tears to roll down his face while he looked over the empty soulless amber eyes of his lover, a low exhausted panic inside his chest now.

Its going to forever haunt him in the rest of his empty void life.. or wherever he was going...  
‘I’m... sorry’ Keiji thought as he felt darkness overtake his mind, he knew his time had come, all those years of feeling scared of such a thing...

It hurts... the pain... just end things already... his heads going to burst with pressure...  
Despite the pain, one thing only persisted,  
Dread,

He closed his eyes, images of his lover wafting through his head easing him into what seemed to be deaths grasp, and yet..

Please....

If... If only I could have more time...

—————

“Akaashi... Akaashiiiiiii”

“AGAESHEEE WAKE UPPPP!!!!”

Akaashi’s eyes flew open, only to be blinded by the bright lights past the plain blue curtains, shining and providing a warmth that relaxed his body, sweat beading down his head while his heart pounded in what seemed to be a supernatural speed.  
The fabric of blankets he gripped comforted Akaashi, while his hands became pale from how strongly they gripped the quilt.

Fear, confusion, was this heaven? What was going on...?  
Wait.. Agaeshee?  
His eyes quickly darted over, noticing...

His heart dropped.

“Koutaro...”

He suddenly grabbed the other and hugged him with the force of a bear, making the other confused and push away “woah woah! How’d you know my name?!” Bokuto asks with a bombastic yet perplexed look, still, however, providing comfort to the so called stranger.

“What..? Bokuto its me, Akaashi- do you have amnesia?” He asks in a quiet yet trembly tone, trying so hard to keep his tone level, the emotions welling up were so confusing, pain hurt, but also the relief of seeing Koutaro alive again..

“...no, I only picked ya up because you were lying unconscious near the alleyway, you looked as if you’ve been severely ill, but I didn’t know who you were since ya didn’t have any info, not even a wallet- I mean- WHO DOESN’T BRING THEIR WALLET?! ALL I SAW WAS A NAMETAG ON YOUR JACKE-“

He was shushed by Akaashi who now held a finger over the boys lips, while slowly rubbing the bridge of his nose with his other hand. Right, he really did love Bokuto and everything the owl was, but the shouting was not helping his emotional run down sweaty state.

“Please give me a moment...” Keiji says weakly, with a rather crestfallen look at this point, the hand falling away from the other male’s lips, his heart clenching in thought of the possibilities.  
What.. what happened to the other...?  
Where was he? Was it all a dream...?  
The hand that was near his nose now wandered to his chest, over where his heart was, his eyes closing as he felt the rhythm of his heartbeat, memories crystal clear of the accident that happened.

At this point, Bokutos stare bore into his soul whilst he tried to calm down, causing the havoc in Akaashi’s mind to swim more...  
He felt.. weird, as if every emotion died down while the sluggish painful memories slid through his mind like a corrupted black sludge, grasping every sense of his and ripped it away.  
Sinking...  
Drowning....

“HELLOOOO, is the moment over? It felt like 20 minutes and I’m not getting any older here!” Bokuto says with a rather pouty look, making Akaashi stop and slowly look over with what seemed to be a sullen gaze.

“...Apologies...” He managed to grumble out, he might as well accept the reality or live in his dead fantasy for now... Panicking over this would do him no good, and he was already emotionally exhausted with the haunting images that slowly began to be shoved deep and locked away in his mind.

“Now... how did you know my name?” Koutaro asks belligerently, making Akaashi now give an intensive stare, intimidating the owl just slightly, but in reality..

‘Fuck, make up a story... quick’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`),  
> And sorry for the misspellings or grammatical errors I missed!

“So... your telling me, that you were looking for me because one of my friends asked you to deliver something?” Bokuto asks, sitting at a marbled kitchen table with a cup of decaf coffee, Akaashi at the other end of the table, eyes closed and inhaling the scent of that delicious dirty bean water while he slowly nodded with a soft “mhm”

“...and that you spent three weeks without shelter... looking for me right?” Koutaro asks more intrigued, wrapping his hands around the dark glazed blue mug, liquid lightly reflecting his chin in a mirror image while his fingertips clanked against the ceramic piece.

Keiji took slow sip of coffee hearing Bokuto, soon letting his silly owl mug lightly touch his lips, his eyes still closed in a tired way before nodding again, a repetitive reply of;

“Mhm...”

“And your wallet was stolen by a pack of thugs who also had dogs which was why your coat was all mangled and bloody?” The owl asks with shock and disbelief, his elbow resting against the table now as one hand released the mug, soon playing with his hair in a hyperactive yet somewhat distressed state.

“....yes, precisely” Akaashi says before clinking the round shiny owl mug down, its wide cartoonish eyes staring into the distant room they were in, Keiji gently rubbing a thumb around one of the feather like owl patters that lightly protruded from the oddly round mug.

“Is there a problem with my story...?” The raven haired male asks before raising an eyebrow, his eyes glistening while he stared at the other, almost semi scaring them.

“...no no... not at all!” Koutaro says suddenly, letting go of his hair and mug to make a pushing back gesture as if apologizing.  
“Ahahaha- What-? I would never question such a cool badass story like yours Agaeshee-“ he paused suddenly, eyes observing over Akaashi’s rather pained look whenever he used that little witty nickname.

Its so sad... why did it make him sad? This man was so full of mystery...

Meanwhile, on Keiji’s side, his head swam but now with a duller feeling, emotions have fully shut down from the experience. It was weird, he knows he should care more, and thats what makes him feel shitty.  
It felt as if reality played a sick cruel joke, and that this wasn’t real, maybe he was in some form of hell where he had to live with the love of his life forgetting him entirely...

But what scared him most?  
How lively those eyes where, how vivid and flushed the others skin was, the way his hair was neat and his tone was perfect and chattery...

This was definitely going to be a bitch to get use to... isn’t it?

“Hey.. your spacing out on me again...” Bokuto says, giving a bit of a soft pout, making Akaashi’s heart clench.

Thats right... Koutaro doesn’t know how to deal with most serious situations... he had to suck this one up for now... after all, only he could know what happened...

It felt so lonely......

“My apologies Bokuto-san” He says politely now, getting up, his hands pushing on the table as he propped himself up, legs wobbly and yet forced to stand while the chair made a dramatic groan against the floor when it was pushed away.

“I...I should get going” Akaashi says as he stared into the coffee of the owl mug given to him, a rather familiar feeling washing over the male while Bokuto watched him with curios little eyes.

“Huh...? Didn’t you just say you don’t know where you-“

“Pardon my excuse, but I shall take my leave now-“ Akaashi says with a slight bit of rudeness, only to bow just lightly to the other as he went to find the tattered coat, moving out of the white tiled kitchen before Koutaro suddenly stopped the other by grasping their wrist, a serious look in his eyes now that struck Keiji to the core when he looked back to se what was holding his wrist.

“Please, stay, you don’t know how much this would mean to me” Bokuto says making Akaashi feel the emotional undertone, tears welling for a second while his heart stabbed as a memory surfaced, a time when Bokuto did the same exact thing-

N o.

He mustn’t dwell on such thoughts, that was not reality anymore... this was.  
And as much as it pained Akaashi, he had to play his part, and yet figure out what the fuck was going on, because there were many questions to be found out.

Such as: was this real? Is there a chance this is perhaps a new life? Or was he reliving his life?  
Will Bokuto eventually remember if he too also was transferred to this world? Actually... why didn’t he remember?

There was so much to do and yet so little time...

“Ack-!” Bokuto suddenly broke him from his thoughts, his serious gaze snapping away as he heard his phone ring before answering the buzzing electronic.

“... Hey hey hey! Bokuto talking, how may I help you?” He asks in an enthusiastic voice while Akaashi soon moved his wrist away once the other had let go, rubbing it silently as if Bokuto had left a hot fiery touch.

“EHHH?! YOUR COMING OVER WITH SUKI?! GREAT! I actually have a new friend over too, I’d like to introduce you all-!” He says cheerfully before Akaashi flinched, staring at Bokuto frantically now before making a ‘no no’ gesture by swinging his hands in a sideways swept motion.

“....yeah, he’s just a little shy, I think you’ll really like him though~” Koutaro says with a beaming grin, giving a thumbs up and wink to Keiji while the other paled in his eminent doom.

‘Fuck I am so utterly screwed if the others know my story-‘ Akaashi thought, soon letting his hands ruffle through his hair in agony as Koutaro gaily talked and chattered with the others.

Although Akaashi did have questions, perhaps disguise them as curious greetings, like what they did for a living, maybe it was different in this world or whatever place this was...

Suddenly, he heard the other hang up the call, before putting his hands on his hips with a rather puffed up prideful look, “well? What are you waiting for? Get ready! Guests are coming!” Bokuto says before gesturing to Akaashi’s black sweater and blue jeans he wore.

“Your all scruffy, and sweaty from the early nightmare, you really should take a shower! Hey hey!” He says with his iconic phrase, making the male blush now and look away, a hand behind his neck rubbing it sheepishly, eyes averting him.

“Yeah.. I’ll get ready” He says with a bit of a monotonous nonchalant tone, walking off in thought, little did he know, Bokuto’s eyes were watchfully staring at the other as they walked off.


End file.
